Emotion
by intoxicatelove
Summary: They are not at a fixed emotion of malevolent. They can experience and portray others, as well. /Drabble series 3/
A/N: ChaiJack based off of emotions, basically all this is. Will be relatively short for some.

. . .

 _Emotion_

1\. **Without-** They never had sex if either one of them did not feel up to it, nor if one of them were not present. When their relationship began, Jack, Raimundo and Chase agreed on this and it would never change throughout the duration of their relationship.

Their passion was not passion if it weren't three times fold.

2\. **Worship-** At the pinnacle of their pleasure, they worshipped one another, their voices a chorus of cries of each other's names as they reached blissful climax.

3\. **Obsession-** Chase realized he was obsessed. Not a day went by where he did not say to himself that he needed Jack and Raimundo. It was risky for the warlord to admit such a thing, but if he didn't know what he was doing, he would not say it. He is the one who chose, in the end, to be with them.

Chase Young showed no fear—and heeded the pull of his obsessions.

4\. **Lust-** To the ones who saw only the outside, the relationship of Jack, Raimundo and Chase was entirely lustful. All they were to one another was a means of getting physical pleasure and nothing more, nothing else.

That is what the three wanted everyone to believe, and it worked. They kept up the facade to keep themselves safer.

Behind closed doors, the three did not lie to one another, knowing the extent of the companionship they have is far from only being lustful.

5\. **Love (Continuation of Lust)-** Was evil not allowed to indulge in love? Was it only meant for the side of good to be showered in such an emotion? Even if it were, Chase Young did not care for _rules or boundaries._

"I must say this now," Chase spoke. "Before I never do because of my _pride_ and we start to believe the lie we have to pull in front of others."

Now Jack and Raimundo do not know what Chase is going to say next—in fact, they did not know why Chase called them for this talk. Their faces show nervousness for they do not understand his words.

"We have been... companions for quite some time. Over the time, I have realized that what I feel with the two of you far exceeds just sexual pleasure."

Chase sees their worry shift, and motions to pair to come closer to him so that he may hold them. With a strong grip, he does so.

"I do not care who objects and I do not care for those who attempt to find lies in my words but what I do care for is _you,_ Jack and _you,_ Raimundo... and that is all that matters."

Chase hides his face, not in shame, but as a means to hide a smile that formed on his face—one that he'd never formed again since his Xiaolin days. There was no turning back now.

"I love you, Jack. I love you, Raimundo."

Chase can hear their gasps. He can feel them embrace him tighter—but again, they say _nothing_ but Chase knew why.

They already knew. They were just waiting for him to say it himself.

6\. **Defeated-** On the land that once held the structure of Chase's citadel, three figures lied on the ground.

Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa lied on that ground, their bodes worn from onslaughts comitted against them in all kinds and in all ways.

They had gotten too powerful.

And as such, the Xiaolin did as well which led them with enough power to storm the citadel, reduce it to nothing and then reduce the trio to nothing, as well. How they managed such a feat would forever be a complex puzzle to the three.

Their mercy is mocking—they did not _kill_ the trio, as it would upset the XiaoHey balance and also that such an act would not be the _Xiaolin Way._

Not killing them would be something the Xiaolin would regret.

"It seems we have lost," Chase says.

"We'll have to start all over," Jack said weakly. "But when we come back, we'll be better than before."

"If anything, they _should_ have killed us," Raimundo replies. "Because when we _do_ rise again, _we_ will kill _them."_

They lied on the ground, rage filling their hearts.

7\. **Zeal-** As the feared Heylin trio, they always strove to have an aura so potent it would make anyone who came across them suffocate from the intensity of it. Their smirks travelled through everyone's bones, paralyzing them... and that is exactly how they liked it.

They would be anything less if they weren't the personifications of horror, anyway.

8\. **Submission-** When Jack led their sexual activities, his favorite thing to do was bind Chase and Raimundo. Bind them so that Jack could do anything he wanted to them. To see the looks on their faces as they wondered what he would do next, what new thing he would introduce to them tonight.

Right now, Raimundo's hands were tied against the bedframe and so was Chase's. Jack held in his hands a riding crop, slowly trailing it over Rai's chest.

"Jack, please..." He hears him whisper.

"No speaking out of turn." Jack ordered.

He moved on to Chase's chest next, trailing it with the crop.

Chase almost says his name, but stops himself from speaking.

"That's right. I intend on showing you both the kind of pleasure I give."

Throwing the crop to the side, Jack climbs on the bed. He doesn't need it anymore.

He knows his lovers will be obedient.

9\. **Horror-** Jack Spicer and Chase Young stared in _horror_ at the body that lied on the ground, unmoving.

The Xiaolin didn't _mean_ to—he was their friend, albeit former friend, but they didn't mean to go that far and put him in the crossfire!

"We didn't mean to! We didn't mean to!" Kimiko shouted over and over.

"I-I... This cannot be!" Omi chokes out.

"No... _no..."_ Was Clay's whispers.

Jack Spicer and Chase Young cannot speak—they cannot move. They are the ones paralyzed.

Lying on the ground was Raimundo Pedrosa.

 _Dead._

10. **Death (Continuation of Horror)-** Nothing would be the same without Raimundo.

The realm of resurrection magic was far outside of Chase's reach, but what he could do for now is cast a rite so that Raimundo's body would never go through Rigor Mortis. He dressed his body in the finest robs and placed it in a casket made of glass, and covered such casket with a black veil.

Chase Young then proceeded to do something he hadn't done for 1500 years, the day he turned to the Heylin side.

 _He cried._

He _buried his face into the palms of his hands_ and knelt down in front of the casket and _cried._

He couldn't even feel Jack embrace him—he could hear Jack crying, but Chase Young could _feel_ no longer.

As he and Jack knelt there, it was like they too, were dead to the world.

11\. **Pessimistic-** The Xiaolin Warriors thought the situation to be quite eerie.

A new Shen Gong Wu had gone off and activated and the three were quick to the scene (which was in some abandoned stone structure) to get it before anyone else did. They really didn't want to deal with Jack and Raimundo in particular.

Omi, however, looked around cautiously.

"My friends, don't you think it is a bit too easy that we have gotten this Wu?" He asked.

"If they're not here, chances are they're not coming," Clay responded.

"Yeah! Don't be so pessimistic, Omi!" Kimiko pat his back.

Now at that _exact_ moment, a loud explosion erupted, followed by Jack and Raimundo appearing from the cloud of smoke it produced.

"Uh, _what_ was that you were saying?" Said Raimundo, smirking.

Omi glared at his friends, while Chase off in the shadows had to keep himself from laughing.

12\. **Humiliation-** The one time Jack went off to get a Wu without Rai or Chase and _this_ has to happen to him.

He was so close. Really he was. He'd had the Wu in his hands and was ready to leave, even activated his helipack and was ascending before Clay decided to do some form of a preemptive strike and snags his rope on the blades, pulling him back down to the ground. The impact as Jack tumbled down reduced him to a hurt mess, and not only did that happen, his shirt ripped completely, causing the Xiaolin trio to see his several cuts and bruises that even he did not want Rai or Chase to see.

Jack was in a fit of humiliation, very uncomfortable for his enemies to see him in such a state, especially with marks he were trying to forget.

Then the comments started.

 _Wow, how can Chase and Raimundo even stand to see_ _ **that**_ _?_

 _Ya look like a tarnished ragdoll._

 _Ohoho, you look most disgusting!_

Jack snarled, and ran off without the Wu.

13\. **Degraded (Continuation of Humiliation)-** Raimundo hummed to himself as he sat down in a chair, legs crossed and hands neatly placed on his lap.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko were tied upside down, hanging from the ceiling with cloth over their mouths. Raimundo had spied on the confrontation through Chase's Eye-Spy Orb, as he always did when Jack went out to Showdowns alone and could not believe the words that came from their mouths once they saw Jack in such a frail state.

No, the Heylin Warrior would not stand for that. They didn't even know where the marks came from and they would insult Jack for them? The nerve of them!

When Jack returned that day, Raimundo reassured him that their words were the equivalent of bullshit and that he should not even think twice on them, whilst holding him and placing soft kisses along his back. Raimundo would made them pay. He'd asked Chase to do a rite that'd put the three to sleep, to which he'd come in and take them away to where they are now.

Raimundo stood, much to the fright of the three captured.

"I am very annoyed," He started. "You put your hands on _our_ lover, you humiliate him, you insult him once his shirt was ripped, showing scars not of his own free will. No, I am not annoyed, I am angry. It is... _**unforgivable."**_

It was only Raimundo in the room (he told Chase to distract Jack, intent on making this a surprise for him), and next to the chair held a table with one thing and one thing only.

Jack's bullwhip. The same one he used with the burning function and the cutting function.

Raimundo picked it up, pressed a button, and it glowed silver. _The cutting function._

"Allow me to degrade you three the same way you degraded him."

14\. **Overwhelmed-** At some point in time, Jack Spicer learned the dark arts just as Chase did—it was something his body could not dissuade him from doing. He slowly began to understand his specialty was potions, ones that he could throw that exploded on impact.

Chase then moved on to Raimundo for his dominion over wind could only get him so far. It was very easy to teach the both of them the workings of such magic and how to summon it to do their wicked commands.

When the three channeled their power together, they were overwhelmed with it (Heylin power was not meant to be three-times fold), but it was so worth it when it went right.

15\. **Delight-** Chase Young was never a man to openly speak his enjoyment when it came to sex—he let his body do all of the talking. It isn't like he was adversed to doing so, he simply thought it was enough to portray to his lovers how much he enjoyed in such pleasure. Oh, how he would come to be wrong.

"Chase, _baby,_ come on. I want to _hear_ you for real."

It was Jack's turn to lead and he wanted to please Chase in a way that he'd actually voice what he wanted rather than the small groans he'd normally produce. Such a feat required Raimundo, as well.

So Chase finds himself in the middle, being penetrated by both of his lovers. His eyes are closed tightly as both of his lovers move inside of him. They are not being gentle with him. They _know_ he loves it rough, that some secret part of him delighted in the dominance that his lovers were giving him.

"You're tough to crack, aren't you, Chase?" Raimundo purred. "But we'll be getting it out of you soon enough, don't you think? You look like you can barely take it anymore. You want to voice what you want, so do it! Do it, Chase!"

He gasps as Raimundo bites his neck, and _hard,_ so much so he thinks Raimundo may have drawn blood.

Chase cannot take it any longer.

" _I want it!"_ He growls. " _Give it to me!"_

"You have to be more specific than that, Chase," Jack tells him.

"Persistent little _minx,"_ Chase hisses.

Raimundo pulls on Chase's hair, leaning to whisper in his ear. " _Tell us._ Tell us what you want."

"I want you both to fuck me!" He finally says, the slightest trace of embarrassment on his face.

"Now, _now,_ Chase, that's not exactly polite, is it? Wouldn't you agree, Raimundo?"

Rai chuckles. "No, not at all."

The little tempters even slowed their movements! It put Chase in sheer agony!

"Are the two of you _testing me?!"_

"No, baby. We just want to drive you wild." Jack trails his hand down Chase's chest, while Raimundo lets go of his hair, his hands moving to Chase's chest to pinch his nipples.

"Fuck me." He finally—fully gives in. "Fuck me, _please..."_

"Good. Very good," Rai praised.

Chase felt nothing short of bliss as they increased their movements yet again, and did not even try to hide his moans, saying aloud their names as he reached climax.

They'd gotten him, and they were very much pleased with that.

. . .

A/N: Hm, nice way to end that, eh?

Comments:

1: Because they're a polyamorous relationship, and it would look weird if it were only best 2/3.

2: No comment.

3: No comment.

4 and 5: Will keep stressing they're not entirely sexual, but this drabble series may be the last time I do so as I've already made full well my point.

6: Seems logical enough. They get too powerful, they have to be put in their place.

7: No comment.

8: ...Jack is a big fan of BDSM, isn't he?

9 and 10: It physically killed me to write this. Also, I highly doubt Chase would like, _not cry_ or anything.

11: Ah, irony. I love it.

12: Kind of messed-up one. Don't go doing that to anyone, people. It's not right.

13: Of course, Rai/Chase is gonna find out about that last one. And of course they're going to be pissed and retaliate.

14: No comment.

15: Hope Chase isn't too out of character here, I just wanted to see what it would be like if he were _truly_ submissive.

Side note: I won't be able to frequently post as much as I start another quarter in college, but I'm totally not done writing for this pairing, trust me.


End file.
